Strike Witches: Heros' Return: It Begins
by XDrakePhoenixX
Summary: Yoshika and the rest of the 501st thought they were done when Yoshika sacrificed her magic in Romagna. But the young witch's journey has only just begun...
1. Introduction

**STRIKE WITCHES: HEROS' RETURN: IT BEGINS**

**A/N: Welcome! This is the first installment of my fanfiction Strike Witches: Heros' Return. I hope you enjoy. Please review, follow, favorite, whatever you feel compelled to do. Constructive critizism is more than welcome, however flames of any kind are not permitted. Let the story begin...**

**Introduction**

The year was early 1946, several months after the defeat of the Neuroi in Romagna by the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, better known as the Strike Witches. In that decisive battle, 15 (now 16) year old Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji, daughter of the late Dr. Miyafuji, sacrificed her magic to destroy the core of the Neuroi super-hive, freeing not only her instructor, Major (now Wing Commander) Mio Sakamoto, but all of Romagna as well. But the fight against the Neuroi is far from over, and young Miyafuji's story has only just begun...


	2. Chapter One

**STRIKE WITCHES: HEROS' RETURN: IT BEGINS**

**Chapter One**

"Yoshika-chan!" Michiko called out, running to her friend. In her hands she carried an injured bird. "Micchan! What's that in your hand?" Yoshika asked, looking. The poor bird's leg was broken, and it was subdued, weakened by its predicament. The two girls fussed over the bird before Yoshika got to business. "Bring him in," she said. They brought the dove into Yoshika's family clinic. Bringing over a handful of bandages, Yoshika carefully wrapped them around the birds broken leg. After several minutes and a lot of cooing from both parties, the bird had a expertly-crafted splint on and was eating food from Yoshika's hand. Even without her magic, the young girl had a knack for medicine and healing, as what all women in her family had. "You're amazing Yoshika-chan," Michiko said as Yoshika let the bird fly away.

A sharp knock on the door caught the girl's attention. "Coming!" she said, getting the door. Standing outside was a young man, who promptly collapsed in front of her. His leg appeared broken, and blood was oozing from a fresh wound on said leg. "Momma! Gramma!"

* * *

Yoshika's mother and grandmother helped her bring the boy inside and working quickly, the two witches closed up the wound and healed his leg. However, he remained unconscious. Yoshika and Michiko stayed by his side into the evening. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright. "Neuroi!" he shouted, fear and hatred in his eyes. Then he came to his senses. "Where am I?" he demanded, fixing Yoshika with an intense gaze. She jumped, slighting afraid of him.

"Uh, uh... Miyafuji Clinic," she stammered. The boy's eyes brightened.

"Really? Brilliant, I've been looking for this place!" he said, laughing. Standing up, he bowed to the two girls.

"I thank you for your healing me, and taking care of me. I am in your debt, Miss, uhm..." the boy said, looking for a name.

"Yoshika Miyafuji," Yoshika supplied. The boy's eyes widened.

"Yoshika Miyafuji? Thank you then, Yoshika. My name is Drake Holt. I've been looking for you."

* * *

"Whaaaat!?" Yoshika, her mother, her grandmother, and Michiko said at the same time. They were all gathered around the boy in the main room.

"I am Drake Holt, Marshal of the Strike Witches worldwide. I have come to reunite the 501st for their newest mission: the liberation of Liberion. She has come under attack by the Neuroi, in a force like no other. Not one, but _three_ super-hive cores have formed above the country. One in San Francisco, California; one in Anchorage, Alaska; and one at the Capitol, in Washington, D.C. The country has been overrun, and a call has been sent out to all witches who can help to come to Liberion. I personally seek to recruit the best of the best: the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. I need everyone, including you, Sergeant Miyafuji," Drake explained. Yoshika smiled weakly.

"Sir, I would love to help, but I have no magic anymore," she said. Drake fixed her with a confused look. "No magic? Nonsense. Once a witch, always a witch," he said. Yoshika shook her head.

"When we fought the Neuroi in Romagna, the only way I could defeat them was to sacrifice my magic in order to use the True Reppuzan. I haven't any left," she said.

"If you had no magic left, you'd be dead. You still have magic."

"Then why can't I heal people? Why can't I fly?!" Yoshika asked.

"Because your magic has become so weakened, it's only strong enough to support life. What if I were to tell you I could restore your magic to what it used to be? Would you join me then?" Drake asked.

"Restore her magic? That's impossible. Even if it were possible, you would need to be a witch to do so," Yoshika's grandmother said. Drake smiled.

"I am, of sorts. Warlocks are exceedingly uncommon, but not unheard of," he said. Yoshika gaped at him.

"WOW! You're a warlock?" she said in wonder. Drake nodded. "I can't fly into battle, but I can command the witches from the ground, and I have magic. I've been researching for years on the science of magic, to the extent that my knowledge of it far exceeds that of anyone else in the world. And I know how to restore magic that has been 'lost.'"

"How do we know you're not lying?" Yoshika's mother asked.

"You'll just have to trust me. Besides, there is another reason I need Yoshika to come with me," Drake said, holding out a note. Yoshika's mother looked at the note and gasped. "It's from..."

"Correct. Dr. Miyafuji," Drake replied.

"What does it mean?" Yoshika's grandmother asked, looking at the diagrams and symbols.

"No one knows. That's one of the reasons I came here, because I was hoping one of you might know. Even if you don't, Yoshika has been a valuable asset to the 501st in the past. If and when I restore her magic, it would be absurd to deny her place in the Strike Witches," Drake said. There was a thoughtful silence for several minutes. Then Yoshika spoke up

"I will come," she said.

"Good! Get packed and ready tonight, and meet me at the docks at noon tomorrow. Look for the carrier _USS Enterprise_, she should be very easy to spot," Drake said, getting up to leave.

"Do you need help getting there sir?" Michiko asked him. Drake shook his head. "Thanks, but I can make it from here my friend. It's been a pleasure to meet you all. May the next time we meet be when the world is finally at peace."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Michiko asked.

"No. But I have to find out what this new letter from my dad means. Also, if Drake-san really can restore my magic, then I have to at least try," Yoshika said, in the process of packing a suitcase. Her mother and grandmother had their reservations with Drake, but if he had information about Dr. Miyafuji, and Yoshika was willing to go, they would not refuse her.

* * *

At noon the next day, Yoshika sprinted to the Yokosuka base. The gates were closed, but at sight of the young girl, the gatekeeper saluted her and opened the gate.

"Good to see you again, Sergeant Miyafuji! Do you have everything?" Drake said, ignoring the fact that she was a few minutes late. "Ye - yes sir!" she said, out of breath.

"Excellent. We will be boarding the carrier _USS Enterprise_, en route to Pearl Harbor. Though Pearl Harbor was among the first targets of the Neuroi, they have left it alone for the most part after that. It and the rest of Hawaii will be our base of operations for the battle against the core in San Francisco," Drake said, taking Yoshika's suitcase. They came to the port where the _Enterprise_ was anchored. "WOW! It's huge!" Yoshika gasped. She had seen plenty of ships in her service as a strike witch, but this was one of the largest. "Neat, huh? She's our flagship," Drake said. They boarded the ship, the crew saluting to both as they went by. Yoshika followed Drake all the way to the bridge, where they found the captain.

"Captain, are we ready for departure?" Drake asked.

"Ready for your command, Marshal Holt," the captain said, saluting.

"Ready when you are." The captain nodded and began barking out orders. The ship groaned and moaned, but was soon underway. Yoshika watched as her homeland began to shrink.

"Don't worry Miyafuji, you'll see your family again. I'll make sure of it," Drake said, coming up behind her. Yoshika nodded.

"How exactly can you restore my magic? From what I hear, it's never been done before."

"First of all, you need to understand what magic truly is," Drake said. "Magic is a special kind of energy, but energy all the same. Like heat, or light, or sound, magic is just as natural as anything else. It also has another name. _Life energy_. Magic is something that every human has, it's what makes us human. It's just that some people - most being females - are more in tune with that energy. That's what makes a witch a witch. We cannot live without that energy, for if it was truly one hundred percent gone, we would die.

One's access to magic naturally declines as we age, it's just how we are. You and your family however, are different. For some reason your access to magic lasts long beyond the normal range, and is many times more powerful than that of other witches. Your magic is still within you Miyafuji. All we have to do is coax it back out," Drake explained.

"How would we do that?"

"Very carefully for one. Second, through a rigorous training program. I will put your physical, mental, and eventually magical, strength to the test. I will push you to your limit. Doing this along with a special diet and a little help from me should restore your magic to its previous strength within one and a half months. You have the option to say no at anytime. What do you say?" Drake asked.

"What do you mean by 'a little help from me?'" Yoshika asked, looking a bit weirded out. Drake laughed.

"Nothing bad, I can assure you. I know how to transfer magical energy from myself into others. I will transfer some of my energy into you over time. The training and diet will make sure that your body doesn't reject the magic. All I have to do is simply touch you like this," he said, touching Yoshika's collar. He then flicked her nose as she looked down. "What was that for!?" she asked, more surprised than hurt.

"For having a dirty mind. What did you think I meant?" Drake said, laughing again. Yoshika rubbed her nose, but couldn't help from smiling herself.

"So? Drake asked after a few minutes.

"I'll do it. I want to protect as many people as I can, and if there is even a chance of restoring my magic, I will take it," Yoshika told him. He smiled.

"Prepare yourself then. Your training begins now."

* * *

Drake had Yoshika do a full set of push-ups, jumping jacks, and crunches, then had her run the length of the flight deck several times. After her fifth run up and down the deck, she collapsed, exhausted. "I expected you to be a bit out of shape, but this is a bit much," Drake said, shaking his head. "Well, it's your first day in a long while doing this much work, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. You may rest for now, but meet me in the hangar in one hour. Dismissed!"

Yoshika made her way to the hangar an hour later, only slightly more rested. Drake was waiting for her, a striker unit at his side. A very familiar striker unit. "The Shinden?!" she gasped.

"Correct. Say hello to the new and improved J7W1 Shinden. We recovered your striker from the sea, but could not repair it. So instead we analyzed it and made improvements on it. I brought you here so you can learn more about what you will be flying. You won't always have a mechanic at hand," Drake said. Yoshika was doubtful of that, but she didn't question him. For the next several hours, Drake taught Yoshika all he knew about the magical engine, and about the Shinden.

"Okay, that should be all for today," Drake said, wiping his brow. They had been working on the Shinden for several hours now.

"What now?" Yoshika asked.

"Eat, wash up, sleep. Simple as that," Drake said with a laugh.

* * *

The next day, Yoshika awoke to a loud - and very off key - trumpet. She stumbled out of her navy cot and out into the corridor. Drake stood there with the trumpet. He stopped blowing when he saw her, much to the relief of Yoshika and the sailors within range. "Good morning Miyafuji, did you sleep well?" Drake asked, seemingly oblivious to the dark stares he was getting.

"Yes sir. What are we doing today?" Yoshika replied.

"You and I? Nothing. Today you will be trained by someone you know quite well." As he said this, a witch walked up behind him into Yoshika's view.

"Sakamoto-san?!" Yoshika blurted.

"Don't sound so surprised to see me Miyafuji! Marshal Holt here made me an offer I couldn't refuse," Sakamoto said with a smile.

"I offered to restore her magic as well, in return that she trains the new recruits of Liberion. I cannot restore her magic fully, since she has reached the age where it begins to decline. But it should be enough for her magical eye," Drake said. Yoshika smiled broadly.

"That's so good you get to have your magic back!" she said. Sakamoto nodded.

"I won't ever be able to fly again, but training new witches to fight the Neuroi, and keeping an eye on you, should be enough for me," she said.

"Wing Commander Sakamoto will take over the physical and magical portions of your training from now on, being highly skilled in teaching such things. I will oversee the rest of your training," Drake said.

* * *

For the next several weeks, Sakamoto and Drake pushed Yoshika to her limits. At times she doubted if she made the right choice, but she never gave up and never complained. One day, she was rewarded.

Yoshika was working with Drake on the Shinden. She had her hand in the engine, reaching for a wrench she had dropped. Suddenly, the engine came to life! Drake yanked Yoshika's hand out of the motor quickly, as the pistons began to turn. "What just happened?" he asked. A horrible grinding noise came from the striker, and it shut down in smoke.

"I don't know. I was just reaching for the wrench I dropped, and it started up." Drake looked perplexed. Then he got up, a determined look on his face. "Sakamoto," he said. "Your sword, please." Sakamoto looked confused, but gave him her sword without a word. He faced Yoshika, and without saying anything, drew his hand across the blade. "What are you doing!?" Yoshika gasped, as blood began to flow from the open wound. Drake gave the blade back to Sakamoto, who looked just as shocked as Yoshika. "Heal it," he ordered.

"What?"

"I said heal it. Try using your magic." Yoshika was confused, but wanted to heal her mentor. She held his injured hand in hers and tried to heal it, remembering the feeling she used to be so in tune with. To her greatest surprise, that feeling responded! From her head appeared a pair of dog-like ears, and at the base of her spine sprouted a short brown tail. Drake smiled broadly. Elated, Yoshika focused her thoughts on healing his hand. Within seconds the wound was gone, as if it never had existed. Then without warning, her world started to spin. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Drake catching her.

Some time later, Yoshika awoke, completely drained of energy. Before her were the concerned faces of Sakamoto and Drake. "She's awake," Sakamoto said.

"Glad your back. I was getting worried," Drake added. Yoshika groaned. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. The good news: your magic is back! The bad news: you only have a minuscule amount at the moment. Take it easy, your body needs rest after that," Drake replied. A rattle and clang reverberated through the hangar as several sailors moved equipment. Drake scowled at them. "Perhaps we should move you somewhere more quiet. Can you stand?" Yoshika slowly rose to her feet. For a moment, she felt steady. Then her legs buckled beneath her and she fell. "Guess not," she said weakly. Drake carried her to her cot, where she eased herself into.

"We'll continue your training when your strength is back, but for now you should take it easy," Drake advised. Yoshika nodded. She was exhausted, but very happy: her magic was back.

Over the next several weeks, Yoshika's magic continued to increase, to the point where she could heal Drake's hand after he almost cut it off.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Yoshika said exasperated, as she healed the gruesome wound. "Don't look at me, ask the saw," Drake said casually Yoshika just shook her head. "Klutz," she murmured.

By the end of the month, Drake gave her a test.

"You're magic should be sufficient enough for flight now," he said to Yoshika one day, as they entered the hangar.

"You really think so?" Yoshika asked.

"Only one way to find out," Drake said, grinning. Before them was the Shinden, already loaded onto the striker support unit. Yoshika walked up to the striker, memories rushing back. She remembered the first time she equipped the Shinden. It was in Romagna, when the Fuso battleship _Yamato_ was under attack. She and her closest friend, Lynette Bishop, had gone to the _Yamato_ to heal the wounded of a mechanical accident. As they were about to leave they were attacked by a large-type Neuroi. At the time Yoshika was having extreme difficulty flying, and Lynette was forced to engage the Neuroi alone. As she was about to give up, Yoshika discovered the Shinden, and equipped the then experimental unit. Just as the Neuroi was about to finish Lynette off, Yoshika came to her rescue, and out of rage, destroyed the Neuroi single-handedly.

"Are you going to stand there walking in memory lane all day, or are you going to fly?" Drake asked, smirking. Yoshika jumped, then climbed up the support unit holding her striker. Easing herself into it, she felt her magic energy respond. Her familiar ears and tail appeared, giving her new confidence and vigor. The engines roared as she engaged them, filling the hangar with sound. "Take us up!" Drake shouted to a sailor. The sailor nodded, and after pressing a few buttons and flipping a switch, the elevator doors opened and the lift rose to the deck above.

When the lift came to a stop and the support unit prepared Yoshika for take-off, Drake spoke with her. "Remember, this is a basic flight to start, nothing fancy for now. You will perform a low speed and high speed test at low altitude, and the same at high altitude. I will instruct you from there," he said.

"Yes sir!" Yoshika replied. "Yoshika Miyafuji, ready for take off!"

The restraints on her striker detached themselves, and Yoshika shot forward. Soon she was high in the sky, relishing the feeling of flight after months of being grounded with the belief she would never fly again. Drake's sharp voice cut through her daydream.

"Watch where you're going Miyafuji, you're flying above your assigned altitude." Yoshika corrected her error, flying just one thousand five hundred feet above the ocean waves. She followed Drake's instructions, flying low at high speed, then low speed, then the same at higher altitude. The Shinden performed perfectly.

"Good. Now for the shield test. Raise your shield please," Drake ordered. Yoshika complied, raising her shield. An enormous Fuso shield appeared before her, larger than any she had made before._ Impressive,_ Drake thought. He signaled to the ship's gunners. The smallest guns trained their sights on Yoshika and fired. She jumped in surprise at first, but kept up her shield. The small bullets bounced off her shield, harmless. Drake increased the size and power of the rounds fired at Yoshika's shield, yet they all failed to pierce it. Finally Drake spoke to Yoshika.

"I have an idea, but I'm not certain of it. You can opt out of this if you wish, you have already passed in my eyes," he said.

"What is it?" Yoshika asked.

"I want to see if your shield can hold back the largest rounds of our battleship. I will have them offset the round so that if your shield does not block the round, it will not hit you," Drake said.

"I'll do it," Yoshika said. Drake seemed surprised. "You sure?"

"Yes." Drake signaled to the battleship _USS Maryland_. The main cannons took aim, and fired. The blast rocked the battleship back, and three sixteen-inch rounds hurtled towards the young witch.

Yoshika, with her eyes closed, raised her shield just before the rounds met her. She felt a bone-jarring jolt, and opened her eyes. Pointing dead center between her eyes was the tip of a round. It hung there for a moment, before plunging to the sea. She looked down to see Drake on deck with his mouth agape. He then started yelling into his earpiece. As Yoshika descended, she heard the last bit of words Drake was spewing into his earpiece. "If your sailors ever disobey a direct order like that again, I'll have you and your whole crew discharged and your ship scrapped!" He then noticed Yoshika.

"I apologize, for some reason my order to offset that round was not received. I am in awe though that you blocked it. Such rounds can sink a battleship," he said.

"I agree, I am most impressed. Your skills and power seemed to have grown beyond what they were before, Miyafuji," Sakamoto said.

"Thank you," Yoshika said, bowing. She herself was surprised, she had never blocked anything like that before. Not even a Neuroi beam had forced her back like that round did.

"What surprises me is the level of your magical power. If I may, I'd like to analyze the Shinden's performance while your in flight," Drake said to Yoshika.

"Okay," she replied.

* * *

Drake was astounded by the results: Yoshika's magical ability was at the maximum level for the Shinden, and he expected her power to continue to grow.

"Miyafuji, a word please," Drake said, calling her over.

"Yes sir?"

"I have looked at the results, and found that you have almost exceeded the capacity of the Shinden! Soon not even it will be able to handle your power," Drake said.

"What?!" Yoshika said in dismay. Drake laughed.

"Don't worry, I have an idea. I thought this would happen and prepared for it. Follow me," he said, walking to the hangar. Yoshika followed him. They entered the hangar and awaiting them was a striker that looked vaguely similar to the one she just wore. "Is that... a _jet_ striker?"

"Right you are Miyafuji. This is the Shinden-kai, the jet striker version of the Shinden you just used. It has never been used in actual combat due to the massive amounts of magical energy it requires, but I believe you have the capacity to safely equip the Shinden-kai," Drake said. Yoshika was skeptical, but over the past month she learned to trust Drake. She equipped the jet striker and the lift rose to the flight deck. Soon she was in the air. The Shinden-kai felt different than the other Shinden: she felt it was more powerful, she could feel the faster consumption of magical energy. Elated by the extra power, she pulled several loops and rolls before spiraling down and skimming the flight deck of the _Enterprise_. Even with the advanced and energy-consuming maneuvers, she did not tire. Yoshika continued this for several minutes before Drake called her back. Reluctant to leave her new striker, she grudgingly touched down.

"That was amazing! I've never felt like that before," Yoshika enthused. Drake smiled.

"That's good. You should be able to-" he stopped in mid-sentence.

"What is it?" Yoshika asked.

"Neuroi."


	3. Chapter Two

**STRIKE WITCHES: HEROS' RETURN: IT BEGINS**

**Chapter Two**

"Neuroi," Drake said, waving to the bridge. Immediately all guns were brought to bear and fired into the distance. Out of the clouds dropped a Neuroi. Many times the size of the _Enterprise_, it looked like an enormous manta ray. Its honeycomb exoskeleton hummed and glowed as it shot beams of pure energy at the ships below. A destroyer was hit directly, and when the water settled, it was nowhere to be found.

"ALL SHIPS, EVASIVE MANEUVERS NOW!" Drake ordered. He then turned to Yoshika. "Looks like you have one last test to perform: combat." Yoshika nodded. She jumped back into her striker and took off, just as the elevator descended to retrieve the fighter planes. At sight of Yoshika - if it can indeed be called sight - the Neuroi fired. She raised her shield, which deflected the blow as if it were nothing. Firing back, she wove back and forth, avoiding the Neuroi's beams the best she could. "Eila makes this look so easy," she muttered under her breath. "Miyafuji!" her earpiece crackled to life. She could hear the clear and razor sharp voice of Drake through the static.

"According to Sakamoto, there is not one, but _two_ cores with this one. This is a new development. Engage the enemy, but don't try to destroy it. You'll need backup for that. Instead, keep the fleet safe as they retreat to Pearl Harbor. The witches from the carrier _Yorktown_ should arrive in fifteen minutes. Don't worry about the _Enterprise_, I'll keep her safe." As he said this, a Neuroi beam shot at the _Enterprise_. But instead of piercing the ship, it was stopped by a Liberion shield. "You can raise shields?"

"Of course, I'm a warlock. My powers may not be as strong as a witch's, but they are more than sufficient to block an attack. Now, follow your orders!" Drake said.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Yoshika held off the Neuroi as best she could, but by the time the reinforcements arrived, another destroyer was sunk, and the_ Maryland_ was heavily damaged. All fighter planes had been long since shot down. "About time! Attention all witches, there is a large-type Neuroi with _two _cores, both located in the center of each wing. Commander Thatch, Yoshika Miyafuji will be your element leader," Drake ordered.

"What's an element leader?" Yoshika asked. Drake sighed. "An element leader is the leader of the pair behind the lead pair in a flight. You will cover the lead flight and fire on the enemy when the opportunity presents itself. Commander April Thatch is your flight leader. You will also have a wingman. Keep her in your sights at all times, but focus on the enemy first. Your wingman will keep your six-o'-clock safe. Got it?" he explained.

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Commander Thatch will be leading the reinforcements, meet with her and form up on her left, a little behind her wingman." Yoshika followed his orders. She had a hard time finding the Commander until she saw the witches moving in. Leading them was a witch with gold-flecked strikers. Forming up on her left, Yoshika looked to her for instructions.

"Welcome aboard Sergeant Miyafuji. Don't worry, I'll make this easy for you. Just follow me and my orders. If I order you to shoot, you shoot. If I order you to run and leave me behind, you do so. Am I clear?" April said.

"Yes ma'am!" Yoshika said, entranced by the Commander's smile.

"Good. Let's have some fun then!" she replied, diving toward the Neuroi. Yoshika followed, easily keeping up with her jet striker. Dodging and blocking beams, they approached the alien. "Miyafuji, you take the left wing, I'll take the right," April ordered. They split, and Yoshika heard her wingman speak. "Corporal Emily Holt at your command, Sergeant Miyafuji."

"Uhm, o-okay. Follow me," Yoshika said hesitantly. This was her first time leading someone into battle. However Holt followed her instructions without fail, and soon the left core was exposed. Together Yoshika and Holt destroyed the core. Despite it's destruction however, the Neuroi continued to fly, and retaliated by focusing all it's firepower on the two witches. Yoshika raised her shield just in time before the full force of the beams hit. She was pushed back, straight into Holt. "Sorry ma'am!" Holt said, getting out of the way, raising her own shield. To their astonishment, the core regenerated! Holt and Yoshika fired again at the Neuroi, dodging and blocking and firing. Once again, they destroyed the core.

Just then a scream pierced through the sky. Yoshika jerked her head to the source of the noise just in time to see a witch fall from the sky, but at this distance she could not tell who. "April!" Drake screamed, his voice cracked and harsh. Yoshika darted to the falling figure, and with the help of Holt and April's wingman, they caught the Commander before she plunged into the sea. Yoshika could quickly see there was little hope for her. Her wounds were deep and many, the flesh and muscle was burned down to the bone in some places. "We need to get her back on solid ground," Yoshika said. The two other girls nodded. The three of them brought Commander Thatch to the _Enterprise_, where Drake was waiting, pale as a ghost.

"Is there anything you can do for her Miyafuji?" he demanded. Yoshika shook her head. "I can only ease her pain, but the wounds are too great." Drake closed his eyes in pain. Then he opened them, and his eyes were bloodshot with rage. He raised his hand, and to everyone's surprise, the Neuroi plunged toward the sea. "Miyafuji, take it out!" Drake said. Yoshika shot toward the falling Neuroi and saw that the left core was still gone. She flew up to the right wing, surprised that the Neuroi didn't fire back. Within seconds she had exposed and destroyed the core. The Neuroi disintegrated into a thousand pieces. Drake lowered his hand, and his breathing heavy and ragged, fainted.

* * *

Drake woke up to the concerned faces of his squadron and Yoshika. He sat bolt upright. "Where is she!?" he demanded. His comrades simply shook their heads sadly.

"Miyafuji tried everything she could, but it wasn't enough," Holt said. Drake grimaced in pain. "I'm sorry," Yoshika said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Miyafuji," Drake said, his voice hollow. "If anything, I thank you for doing what you could. If you were not there, she would have suffered even more." Yoshika was slightly mollified, but still very concerned. The other witches led her away, out to the living quarters.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Drake and Commander Thatch were... they were lovers. They were to be married in the fall," Holt said sadly. It then dawned on Yoshika.

* * *

For the next few days, Drake continued Yoshika's training, even though he seemed less exuberant and humorous. "That will be all for today, Miyafuji," Drake said. He then left the hangar without another word. Yoshika went to chase after him, but Sakamoto placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should give him some time to grieve," she said.

* * *

At the end of the week, the fleet reached the island state of Hawaii. They docked at Pearl Harbor, on the island of Oahu. A large group of soldiers and witches were there to greet them, but the greeting was somber. _Word of Commander Thatch's death must have reached them, _Yoshika thought. Holt came up behind her. "You should see Hawaii from the sky. It's beyond amazing," she said. Yoshika sighed.

"You know," Holt said, "it's not your fault. Drake gave you orders and expected you to follow them, even though he knew the risks. He doesn't blame you."

"I know. I just feel bad for him. I want to do something to help him feel better," Yoshika replied. Holt shrugged.

"I don't know what to say, other than give him some time. He'll come around though, he cares for all us witches, and won't let his emotions put anyone in danger," she said. She then nudged Yoshika.

"Hey, wanna go up and get a good view of the island? It's gonna take a while for everything to settle down, and we have permission to do as we wish for the day."

"Really?" Yoshika asked. Holt nodded. "By the way, my first name's Emily."

"Yoshika." they shook hands.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time the two returned to base. "WOW! You really live here? That's so amazing," Yoshika said in awe.

"Yeah, I grew up here. I started my training as a witch after the Neuroi first attacked Pearl Harbor. Someday when this is all over, I'll show you all the special places I've seen here," Emily said.

"I look forward to it," Yoshika replied, smiling. As they touched down they saw that Drake was waiting for them. "Congratulations Miyafuji. Last week you made your fifth kill, earning the title of Ace. Further more, I believe you are long due for a promotion. From this day forth, you shall be known as Flight Sergeant Miyafuji," he said.

"Congratulations Yoshika!" Emily said. Yoshika smiled back, her troubles temporarily gone. Even Drake managed to crack a small smile. He presented her with her new rank insignia, and they went as a group to the dining hall.

Like most halls of the base, it was in construction, and enormous. "We have been expanding the base to accommodate the large number of new witches we have. Something tells me we're gonna be at our maximum capacity though," Drake said. They met up with the rest of Commander Thatch's former squadron. "How are you holding up Drake?" Major Grandone asked. "Meh," was all Drake could say. They ate in respectful silence, only interrupted by the occasional soldier offering his or her condolences to Drake.

"So the rest of the 501st will be coming here?" Yoshika asked Emily.

"That's what I'm told," she replied. Drake looked up. "I summoned the rest of your wing, Miyafuji. Your Commanding Officer, Minna Wilcke, will be coming from Karlsland, along with Gertrud Barkhorn and Erica Hartmann. From Orussia comes Eila Juutilainen and Alexandra Litvyak, though I'm told Miss Litvyak prefers to be called Sanya. Charlotte Yeager is coming from Africa with Francesca Lucchini. Finally, Perrine Clostermann and Lynette Bishop will be coming from Gallia," he said, before returning to his meal.

"You'll like Lynne-chan, she's my closest friend," Yoshika told Emily.

"I can't wait to meet her," she replied.

* * *

The next few days saw Yoshika getting settled back in to military life. The first of her wing to arrive was Eila and Sanya, being closest to the islands. Then came Shirley and Lucchini; Perrine and Lynne, and finally Minna, Barkhorn, and Hartmann. "Back together again for another wonderful adventure, eh Miyafuji?" Shirley asked, smirking. Yoshika nodded, glad to see her friends once more. Drake cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"It has been long due, but by my supreme authority I announce the 501st Joint Fighter Wing reinstated! Members are: I myself, Marshal of the Strike Witches Drake Holt. Group Captain Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Wing Commander Mio Sakamoto, Squadron Leader Gertrud Barkhorn, Squadron Leader Charlotte Yeager, Flight Lieutenant Erica Hartmann, Flight Lieutenant Perrine Clostermann, Flight Lieutenant Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Flight Lieutenant Sanya Litvyak, Flying Officer Francesca Lucchini, Warrant Officer Lynette Bishop, Flight Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji, and our newest member, Corporal Emily Holt," Drake announced. Just then the sirens blared. Drake smiled. "Well ladies, looks like we're just in time. Prepare to attack!"

"Yes sir!"


	4. Chapter Three

**STRIKE WITCHES: HEROS' RETURN: IT BEGINS**

**Chapter Three**

The Neuroi didn't stand a chance against the unified 501st. Emily was a welcome addition to the group, being able to take orders without complaint or hesitation. She constantly kept Yoshika's back safe, and was just as friendly and outgoing as Yoshika was. Minna became Commanding Officer in battle, releasing her superior command to Drake, being lower ranked.

Later that day, she joined Drake in his office. "A word, if I may?" she asked him, knocking on the open door. Drake looked up. "Captain Minna," he said warmly, "please, take a seat. What can I do for you?"

"Explain how Miyafuji has magic again. I saw her sacrifice it with my own eyes," Minna said.

"Like I said to Miyafuji, magic is nothing more than life force. If we lose it, we die. She's not dead, therefore she has magic. All it took was a boost from an outside source. That source being me," Drake explained.

"You seem to know a lot about magic."

"More than anyone else, I dare say."

"But why return her to battle? Hasn't she done enough?" Drake sighed.

"No. I don't know why exactly, but something in my gut tells me she will play a vital part in the upcoming stage of this war. The cards also foretell a hero, someone who will be the key we need to win this war," he said. Minna looked at the tarot cards on Drake's desk. "Tarot cards are not the most reliable. I know this from Eila," she said with a hint of caution.

"I know. But there is something about young Miyafuji that leads me to think I'm right. In any event, it wouldn't hurt her to give her such training and skills. She may need them one day. Don't get me wrong, I have no wish to put her in harms way. But she'll be safest if she is part of the 501st," Drake replied, shuffling the cards. He then gathered them together, cut the deck, and spread them out. Taking seven cards from the pile, he put them in a hexagram spread. Picking up the bottom card, he flipped it over. "I keep getting that card," he said simply. It was Death.

* * *

"_How_ many witches are there here?" Yoshika and Lynne asked in wonder.

"About two thousand. Most though are new recruits, like me. There are few experienced witches among us," Emily said.

"Still, that number is impressive, given that Liberion was never known for having many witches before," Perrine noted.

"It's probably because the Neuroi decided to move in on my homeland," a voice said behind them.

"Shirley!" Yoshika, Lynne, and Perrine said. Emily saluted. "Squadron Leader Yeager!" Shirley waved her off. "Please, call me Shirley," she said. Emily nodded. Lucchini joined them, jumping out of nowhere and grabbing Emily's breasts. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Emily shrieked, trying to pry Lucchini off.

"Hm, not bad," Lucchini said.

"Release her!" Drake's voice thundered. Lucchini jumped and hid behind Shirley as Drake came over to them, a serious look in his eyes. Emily hid behind him. "Horseplay is not allowed on base. Nor is molestation," he said, glowering at Lucchini.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. Shirley stepped forward. "I wouldn't be to hard on her sir, it's just in her personality to be a little... wild," she said.

"I'm aware of that. However you all are among the most experienced witches here, and you need to set a good example for the recruits. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Make sure it doesn't happen again," Drake growled, storming off.

"Is it just me, or did he overreact a bit?" Perrine asked.

"He's just very protective of me, that's all. I'm his little sister. Our parents died during the first attacks, and April is gone, so I'm all he has left," Emily explained, still eyeing Lucchini cautiously. Just then, Sakamoto came up behind them. "There you all are! I've been looking for you," she said.

"What for?" Shirley asked.

"Training! The new recruits need an example to follow, and since I can't fly, you're going to do it for me. You all could also use some brushing up after being out of the field for so long," Sakamoto replied. Everyone groaned. "What was that?" Sakamoto asked.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Much better."

* * *

They trained for the rest of the day, under Sakamoto's careful eye. Emily kept up with the rest of them easily and offered moral support, even when she wasn't allowed to talk. _She's like a mirror image of Yoshika,_ Perrine thought. _So long as she doesn't start fawning over Wing Commander Sakamoto..._

Drake had assigned a set of rooms together for all of them. "Will you share a room with us?" Yoshika and Lynne asked Emily. She shook her head. "Thanks, but my brother already gave me a room near his, so he can keep an eye on me."

"Oh, that's too bad," Yoshika said, slightly dejected. Emily laughed lightly. "I can still sleep with you guys for the night." and so the three of them shared a room for that night.

* * *

The next morning a - on key - horn sounded. Yoshika was jolted awake by the noise, as was Lynne. Emily seemed used to it, however. Just as they were getting out of bed, Drake popped his head in. Lynne and Yoshika jumped in surprise and hid behind the covers, despite being clothed.

"Good morning ladies. I hope you slept well, today will be really busy. Miyafuji, we need to get you used to flying with propeller-driven witches, your formation with the Shinden-kai was sloppy at best. Bishop, I hear you're an excellent sniper: I would like to see that for myself at the shooting range. Emily, follow your usual schedule," he said.

"Do you mind? We're about to get dressed," Emily said, throwing a pillow at him. He caught it easily, tossing it back. "As tempting as watching three girls undress may sound, I have better things to do. Besides, I'm not that kind of guy," he replied, shutting the door.

"'Not that kind of guy?'" Yoshika asked.

"He sees sexuality - among _many_ other things - as a distraction," Emily said.

"From what?"

"Winning the war."

* * *

"For the last time Miyafuji, SLOW DOWN!" Drake shouted into his earpiece. Yoshika had once again overshot her flight leader, Shirley, using the Shinden-kai. "Sorry sir!" she said, slowing down.

"Still getting used to going so fast?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah. I didn't think I could go that fast," Yoshika replied. Drake's now annoyed voice came to life.

"Well, you _can _go that fast. You just don't _have _to. Try to use as little power as possible, and only increase it bit by bit." Yoshika slowed way down, and upped her power per Drake's instructions. Very quickly she caught up with Shirley, and matched speeds with her. "Well done. Don't lose your head," Drake said. Shirley and Yoshika continued formation flying. Once he was confident Yoshika had mastered the speed problem, Drake had her try different kinds of formations. The work was hard, and by the end of that training Yoshika was exhausted.

"Good job Miyafuji," Drake said, as Yoshika collapsed to rest. She didn't have the energy to acknowledge him. Shirley helped her up and brought her to the hangar, where they removed their strikers and rested. "This guy really knows how to crack the whip, doesn't he?" Shirley complained. Even she was tired from Drake's course. Yoshika nodded. "It's even worse when he teams up with Sakamoto-san."

"Is that so?" Sakamoto said from behind them. Both Shirley and Yoshika jumped. "N-no, not at all!" Yoshika stammered, laughing nervously. Sakamoto narrowed her eyes, but smiled and did not give her any punishment. Shirley and Yoshika ate lunch in the hangar, where they were joined by Emily and Lucchini. Emily still gave Lucchini a wide berth and a wary eye, but the latter seemed to have forgotten yesterdays conflict and was stuck to Shirley like glue. Once that was over Drake returned to quiz Yoshika on her knowledge of the Shinden-kai. Shirley, being interested, stuck around and discreetly took notes. Lucchini was quickly bored and found a corner to nap in.

"Excuse me, Drake-san?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you fly a striker?" Drake sighed. "I've had a... troubled past with strikers. First time I tried to fly one, it barely cooperated. I crashed and almost died. I've been fearful to equip one ever since," he said.

"Why not try it again?" Yoshika said.

"Why should I? I'm more useful on the ground, where I can focus my efforts on command and tactics."

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Because I do not want to throw away my life and leave my baby sister alone in this world!" Drake snapped. He then looked away. "Forgive my outburst." Yoshika, subdued, said no more.

* * *

Yoshika and Drake joined Lynne at the shooting range, where Sakamoto was putting her through drills. "Bishop, let us begin," Drake said. Lynne nervously set herself up at the range, facing a target well over a mile away. She shot several rounds, only a few hitting their mark. "Clear your mind Bishop. Do not cling to your emotions or thoughts, let them go with the current of the river. Know they are there, but do not let them drag you with them," Drake advised. Lynne's next several shots found their mark dead-center.

"Great shot Lynne," Sakamoto said as Lynne fired her last round. Drake nodded approvingly. "Your sniping skills are the best I've ever seen. Your place in the 501st is well earned," he said. Lynne and Yoshika smiled.

* * *

Drake tested the others as well. He tested Shirley's speed, even though he had prior knowledge of her. With Lucchini he tested her overall skills and her discipline - or lack thereof. Minna was excused of any testing, being a commanding officer, however Barkhorn and Hartmann were put to the test with their magical abilities. Drake gave Perrine an appraising nod, and was greatly impressed with Sanya's radio abilities. When Eila showed him her foresight ability and tarot readings, Drake was intrigued. In the end he kept the 501st in the order it was, seeing each pairing of witches fitting in his eyes.

* * *

"Attention all witches! Attention all witches! Enemy craft have been sighted coming inbound from the east, speed three hundred knots, altitude five thousand meters. Report in when the enemy is in sight."

"Lets move out!" Minna said, everyone rushing to the hangar. They took off and headed west, and soon were upon the enemy. They were five large-type Neuroi. They were rocket shaped, with a wheel-like structure around the middle. Squealing in anger, they fired their beams. The witches scattered, avoiding the deadly rays. "On me!" Yoshika yelled, diving. Emily followed closely behind. Dodging and blocking beams, they peppered the underbelly of one beast. It turned over to avoid further injury, only to expose itself to Perrine and Lynne. The core exposed, Lynne fired an anti-armor round. Hitting dead center, the Neuroi exploded.

The Karlsland trio took on another one. Hartmann spun around until a magical tornado formed around her. She dived at the Neuroi, carving a huge hole through the middle of it. Minna followed closely, firing inside the beast before it could begin to heal. Barkhorn finished it off with volley after volley of bullets sent into the creatures wound.

Another Neuroi was busy trying to blast Shirley from the sky, with little luck. By the time it fired a beam, she was long gone, and the beam passed behind her harmlessly. Meanwhile, firing unnoticed, Lucchini sent a quick volley of shots at it, easily exposing the core, which she quickly dispatched.

Eila supported a sleepy Sanya, moving her out of harms way as the night witch fired rockets at the Neuroi's hide. Suddenly, Sanya slipped through Eila's grip, drifting headlong into an incoming beam. Just before it hit her, a rarely seen shield blocked it. "Hey, I'm getting better at this," Eila said, dropping the shield when the threat had passed. She fired her own gun, blasting apart the skin of the alien, exposing the core that was destroyed by an incoming rocket.

Soon all the Neuroi were eliminated. However, their victory was short lived, for Sanya raised a hand for silence. "I still detect a Neuroi presence. It's large, larger than usual," she said quietly. Just then, hundreds of beams shot in their direction. They scattered, only to see drone upon drone of Neuroi, heralding the arrival of a capital-type Neuroi. It was enormous, and the shape of a heavy bomber. "Engage with caution," Drake advised over the radio.

The fight was hard. Not only did they have the hundreds of drones to deal with, but the thousands of beams emitting from the capital Neuroi as well. However, they were the 501st, the Strike Witches. Within several minutes all the drones were destroyed. Suddenly, Yoshika heard a witch cry out in agony. "Emily-chan!" she cried, as the redhead fell from the sky. She caught the injured witch, but knew she could not heal her here. "What's going on!?" Drake snapped through the radio.

"Emily-chan's been hurt, I'm bringing her back to base!" Yoshika replied. She heard a sharp intake of breath, and she knew Drake was scared. "Bring. Her. Home. NOW." he said, drawing out each word in painful gasps. Yoshika focused all her power to speed, and with a sonic boom, shot back towards base. _I have GOT to get me one of those,_ Shirley thought.

* * *

Drake and several medical witches were waiting for Yoshika when she arrived. "I don't care what you have to do, just make sure she is fully healed. At _any cost_," he said, as they witches got to work. Yoshika looked at Drake. He was very pale, fear and dread were dancing in his eyes. "Emily," he gasped, rushing over to her. "I tried my best Drake-san, but I couldn't be in two places at once," Yoshika said. Drake scrunched his eyes.

"You should fly," Yoshika said. Drake shook his head.

"If I do, and I die, who's gonna look after Emily?"

"We will! I know you're afraid of losing her, and you want to protect her. _This _is the way to protect her! This Neuroi is too strong, we need your help. We need your magic. You believe in us. Now you need to believe in yourself too," Yoshika said. Drake looked at her in shock. He began to speak but stopped, because just then Emily chose to wake up and give him a weak kick in the shin.

"Just shut up and help them, dammit," she said.

* * *

The fight was getting grim. Several witches were already shot down, and the 501st was strained without Yoshika and Emily. "This is not good!" Minna said, barely dodging a beam. They focused their fire on one spot of the beast, but it was hardly enough to make even a dent. The Neuroi continued its slow flight, seemingly impervious to the attacks of the witches. Suddenly, they heard a jet. It was Yoshika! She shot past her squad, firing on the Neuroi. Bullets raked across the hide of the beast, causing it to screech. Then, another witch shot by. She held a fancy-looking crossbow and fired it point blank at the Neuroi. The skin segment was blasted apart by the deadly bolt. Although there was no core beneath the Neuroi reacted violently, dodging away from the new witch. Only...

"Drake?!" Drake turned around, smiling grimly.

"Thought you guys could use some help," he said, reloading his bow. He wore a striker unit similar to Emily's. It was stocky and heavy, but surprisingly agile. The F6F Hellcat. Drake darted from place to place, blasting a hole at each segment of the Neuroi, searching for the core. The rest of the 501st helped, firing at different spots on the creature. Suddenly, the core was exposed! Drake shot dead center, and the core exploded. "Wow..." Yoshika said. Drake flew up to her, smiling. "Thank you Yoshika," he said.

"What for?" Yoshika asked.

"For giving me strength to face my fears. Although Emily was the reason I fought, you were the reason I flew," Drake said to her.

"I'm just glad I could help," she said, blushing under Drake's compliment.

"Either way, thank you. Your actions saved my sister and helped us destroy the Neuroi. You are an example to follow," Drake said. They returned to base, celebrating all the while. Emily was waiting for them in the hangar. She was wheelchair-bound and none too happy about it, but congratulated them on their victory. "So brother, you finally decided to fly?" she asked.

"Yes. But only when the situation calls for it. I have found I have no love of flying," Drake said. He did indeed look a little green. Everyone laughed, and they soon left the hangar.

* * *

They all had a small celebration on their latest victory, before Drake called it a night. As he was sitting in his office, someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he said. It was Yoshika.

"Hello Yoshika. You don't usually visit me this late, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Drake said.

"I'd like to thank you. You know, for everything. Restoring my magic, bringing the Strike Witches back together, all that. I can't thank you enough for what you have done," she said.

"Well, I'm certainly glad I could do what I did. But don't short-change yourself, none of it would have been possible if you hadn't agreed to come with me and have me restore your magic," Drake replied. He then pulled out from his desk the notes from Yoshika's father. "While I have you here, I'd like to discuss this with you. I know you and your family said you don't know what it means, but I would like to know what thoughts you have on it. You _are_ his daughter, after all," he continued. Yoshika looked over the diagrams and notes. A lot of them were a mix of ancient Fuso texts, and ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. "I don't know how to translate hieroglyphs, and although some of this is in Fuso, it's too old for me to know," she said.

"I see. Any idea why they would be in your father's possession?" Drake asked. Yoshika shook her head. "My dad didn't really explain his research to me, I was too young at the time."

"Very well. I will have to find someone who _can_ translate these. Thanks for trying," Drake said. Yoshika looked up at him. "How did you come across these? Did you know my dad?" At this, Drake laughed.

"They were sent to me. I didn't really know your father personally, but we did meet briefly to pool our research together. My magic and his technology combined gave what was needed to invent the striker units. I was nine then, a child genius I guess you could say. Anyway I don't take any of the credit though, for I only made the invention come sooner. Dr. Miyafuji apparently thought otherwise, since I was appointed the position I have under his request. One of the few favors he asked of the world in return for his invention. A few months before I met you, I received this package of notes. Since then I've been trying to figure out what they mean. Something tells me we need to find out what they mean, and sooner rather than later," he explained.

"Where do I come into the picture?"

"Your father mentioned you a lot in the short time I knew him. To him you were the future of the Strike Witches, and one day will lead them to victory. I strongly believe he's right, and that you _are_ our future. Your powers far exceed any witch I have ever known or heard of, ever. You are dedicated to protecting everyone, something you picked up from your father. Thought it's impossible to protect every single being on this planet, you're the one that will come the closest. Always remember Yoshika: you have powers far beyond what you see right now. Some day, when they are needed the most, they will reveal themselves to you. Until then, try your hardest, and never give up." Yoshika smiled. "I won't, sir."

"Good. Now, it's almost curfew, time for you to sleep. Sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow," Drake said, dismissing her. Yoshika bowed, and left the room. She shuffled her way to her bedroom, and flopped onto her bed. Feeling extremely tired, she also felt hopeful. "One day," she whispered, before falling asleep. "One day, we'll meet again Dad."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
